Recusants of Remnant
by Mordred66
Summary: (Seuqel to Unknown on Remnant) Months after the infiltration of the 'Unknown', team RWBY throw themselves into their training and studies to prepare for the Vytal festival and a possible return, unaware of the dark forces beginning their moves, both from Remnant and beyond. But two days before the festival RWBY encounters a familiar presence.
1. Chapter 1

_Beacon Academy_

The air around Beacon academy was filled with excitement! In two days the Vytal festival would begin, marking not only the beginning of the festivities, but of the Vytal tournament as well! Truly, everyone was excited!

"My back!" Yelled a voice.

Unless your name was Jaune that is.

"Sorry!" Yelled the red reaper as she looked at her friend.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Yang said as she dodged a hit from Ren, surprising him with her speed.

'How did she-?!' He began to think, before he was punched in the gut.

While Ren was coughing up a lung, Nora was trying to count the amount of clones Blake could make in rapid succession.

"Twelve… Thirteen… Ack! I lost count again!" She wined as she started over, while Blake had an apologetic look.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Blake asked.

"No way!" Nora said, refusing to back down from the challenge before she began to count again. "One… two…"

While they were doing that, Pyrrha was helping Weiss by monitoring her aura while she made glyphs.

"This is very impressive Weiss! Your able to use your semblance more efficiently now!" Pyrrha said.

"Thank you Pyrrha." Said the Ice Queen as she stopped to rest.

"Well then!" Ruby began as she and the others gathered around "I'm sure that were ready for the tournament! Tomorrow we can take the day off!"

"I can agree to that." Yang said as she deactivated Ember Celica.

With an agreement reached, the two teams began to walk back towards the dorms to relax.

"You know…" Pyrrha began as she looked at team RWBY "Your growth these past few months has been incredible!

"No it hasn't!" Ruby said bashfully as she blushed, trying to wave away the praise.

"Yes it has!" Jaune said "How did you guys do it? I mean, am I just that bad or are you guys just that good?!"

Looking at each other, each member of team RWBY nodded as Ruby took a breath. "We… We've been pushing ourselves real hard… You know… just in case…" Ruby said as Weiss rubbed her X shaped scar.

Wincing, Jaune realized what they meant "Oh… we- we're sorry we brought it up." He said, trying to apologize.

The incident a few months ago with 'The Unknown' a few months ago was still in people's memories. Truthfully why wouldn't it? A strange man infiltrates one of the academies of humanities future protectors and attacks a steam of students. Needless to say there is still a slight bit of paranoia around.

"It's fine!" Yang said, attempting to lighten the mood "Even if that creep comes back, the next time we will be ready to fight him!" She finished as she pumped her fist in the air, her teammates nodding.

Relived that their fellow team was okay, JNPR and RWBY continued their walk towards the dorms, unaware of a familiar presence.

* * *

 _At the top of Ozpin's tower_

(Play KH 2.5 OST: Organization XIII)

Cloaked in his invisibility spell, Xemnas watched as the two teams headed to rest.

'Very good… Their growing stronger just as planned.' He thought, before chuckling slightly. 'Well, with a little help of course.'

Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted when a dark portal, or Corridor of Darkness, sprouted from the ground next to him, dropping off a man with long black-grey hair, a golden eye, an eyepatch over his other eye, and a black coat just like Xemnas'.

"Xigbar," Xemnas said curtly as he dropped his spell "is there a reason you're hear?"

"Hey! Don't be so cold!" Xigbar said in a casual tone, Xemnas never knew why he spoke like a surfer, as he summoned his weapons, two crossbow like weapons or 'Arrow Guns', and combined them into a rifle. "Just seeing how your pet project is going." He said as he looked at the two teams through the scope of his weapons.

"They are progressing as expected." Xemnas said as he turned to face the sharpshooter.

"Well! That's good to hear, given that Sora couldn't live up to our expectations I'm hoping that whichever one we end up choosing handles it better." Xigbar said as he dismissed his weapons.

Unamused by Xigbar's mentioning of their previous failure, Xemnas said "Sora no longer matters, whichever one we choose; they will fulfill their purpose as the thirteenth vessel."

"Glad to hear it!" Xigbar said, putting his elbow on Xemnas' shoulder. "Oh silly m, I almost forgot!" He said as he snapped his fingers. "They're ready."

Turning around, four white and silver creatures appeared and kneeled before the two members of the Organization.

Smirking, Xemnas said "Good, now we can test just how far team RWBY has come." Looking down at the lesser Nobodies, Xemnas said "Go and test them, do not hold back."

" _Yes my lord…_ " The creatures said in unison before they disappeared.

"So, you gonna do anything else? Cause I'm about to blow this joint." Xigbar said as he formed a corridor of darkness in front of him.

Giving a slight smile, Xemnas said "Let's just say that I have a meeting with a fair _maiden_."

* * *

(A/N: Would you forgive me if I say I'm sorry? Okay look! This idea wouldnt leave me alone! But I promise I am working on the next chapter of Remnant Data Battles! It's halfway done! You can even expect slow updates on this story until Volume 3 is done! With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this sequel!)


	2. Chapter 2

_The day before the Tournament_

"Ruby, you need to calm down." Weiss said as she saw Ruby fidget as she sat on a blanket in one of Beacon's gardens.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby blurted as she gained a huge smile. "It's just that the tournament starts tomorrow and I'm so excited!"

"Don't worry Rubes, we're gonna kick all kinds of butt, eh Blakey?" Yang said as she looked at her partner.

Deciding to loosen up for a bit, Blake only gave a small smile as she waved her tiny team RWBY as she read her book.

"See? Nothing to get worried about!" Yang said as Ruby stopped fidgeting.

"Okay..." Ruby said as she stood up. "So what are we gonna do next? I'm kinda bored..."

As the team began to think about what to do they suddenly heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey guys!" Jaune called out as he and Pyrrha walked up to them. "Me and the others are gonna have a movie marathon, wana join?"

Before WBY could answer, Ruby blurted out "Do you have the 'Deadly Arms' movie?!"

"Every single one." Pyrrha said.

"Ohhhhh!" Ruby squealed as she shot up. "Okay let's go!" She said, not leaving room for her team to answer.

"I'm game." Yang said, shrugging.

"I don't mind." Blake said as she snapped her book close.

"I suppose so." Weiss said.

"Great! Let's go, Nora and Ren are waiting in our dorm." Jaune said as they began to walk towards JNPR's dorm, not aware of their 'shadows'.

* * *

 _Beacon Courtyard_

"-Ren's making the snacks." Jaune finished as he looked towards RWBY.

"Ohhh... That's good." Yang said as she rubbed her belly.

"Well at least there will be decent food." Weiss said as she looked at her scroll.

Nodding, Jaune said "Yeah, plus after words we can play some video games or..." As he began to trail off Pyrrha noticed that the girls had become awfully silent.

"Jaune." Pyrrha said, interrupting him grabbing the blondes shoulder.

"What's up?" Jaune asked before he realized that RWBY was silent.

Turning around, Pyrrha began "Are you four ok-" before she stopped as she noticed their expressions of fear.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Jaune said as he noticed their conditions.

"This... This feeling..." Weiss muttered as her eyes darted around nervously.

"It's so familiar..." Yang said as she turned her head started to look everywhere.

"What's wrong? You can tell us." Pyrrha said as she began to worry for them.

"No... It can't be." Blake said as her eyes widened.

"What!?" Jaune said as he began to nervously shuffle his feet.

"It's _him_." Ruby breathed.

Jaune and Pyrrha's eyes widened when they realized who they were speaking of.

"Oh no... We need to get out of here!" Jaune said as he drew his shield, much to the confusion of nearby students.

But before the others could react, a familiar white and purple barrier surrounded team RWBY.

"No!" Jaune and Pyrrha yelled as they saw the barrier appear.

All of team RWBY was shocked when they saw the barrier appear, but they were even more shocked when they heard the voices.

" _We have found you... Our Mistresses._ "

* * *

Cinder had always prided herself in being able to keep calm most situations.

She had kept her calm in the CCT, when Torchwick had accelerated the breach, even when she and her pawns had fought the maiden.

It was because of this that she did not panic when the man in the black coat had appeared through a dark portal. Nor the fact that he was defeating Mercury with ease.

"Gah!" Mercury yelled when the man appeared behind him and hit him with his blades of energy.

"Move." The man said as he kicked Mercury into a wall.

Finished with Mercury, the man turned to face Cinder, not noticing Emerald sneaking behind him.

'Yet there isn't a sign of her semblance.' Cinder thought as Emerald leaped at the man, only to phase through him like a ghost.

"Wha-" Emerald said, only to be interrupted when the man suddenly grabbed her by the throat.

"A petty illusionist, just like him..." The man muttered quietly as he threw Emerald to the side where Mercury was recovering.

With the pawns out of the way the man turned to face Cinder, who only responded with a calm and cold glare.

The seconds passed by slowly as the two looked at each other, the silence almost deafening.

Then, faster than Mercury and Emerald could hope to react, Cinder's eyes lit up like a flames as she raised her hand and shot lightning at the hooded man, who proceeded to counter with his own beam of black-blue lightning.

The clash of lightning only lasted for a few moments, but it was a fierce one as both beams redirected each other towards the ceiling.

Taking a moment to observe the results of their clash, Cinder returned her gaze towards the stranger and said "What do you want?"

"I'm glad you decided to take the diplomatic route." The man said as he lowered his arm.

Cinder only responded with a glare that caused the man to chuckle.

"Then let's get to business." The man said as he began to pace around the room. "To put it simple, I know what you're planning to do, quite the devilish scheme, unleashing those... _paradoxes_ into the city."

While Cinder showed no outward reaction, though she did question why he called the Grimm paradoxes, Mercury and Emerald froze when they heard that.

"Is that it? Do you want us to stop? To repent for our crimes?" Cinder questioned in a sardonic tone.

This only caused the man to release a deep chuckle. "I do not care what befalls this city; I only wish to protect my investments."

"Investments?" Mercury questioned.

Snapping his fingers, a creature suddenly appeared before it bowed to the man. The creature was colored white and silver, and it was shaped like a suit that had no one inside.

"Give it to them." The man said as the Dusk handed a folder to Cinder before returning to the man's side.

Slightly surprised by the strange creature, Cinder opened the folder and raised an eyebrow at its contents.

'Are these... The ones from The Breach?' She thought as she gave the man a questioning look.

Seeing her look, the man said "All you need to know is that when you proceed with your plans, those four will not be harmed. I have invested much time and resources into their growth."

"Is that all?" She questioned.

"Well, I am not an unfair man." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a multitude of creatures appeared behind him. Some looked like the first, while others had different appearances.

"When they're not busy, use them as you wish, just make sure that you give them a place of operations and I'm sure that you'll find may uses for their talents."

Cinder contemplated this offer for a few moments before gaining a slight smirk. "Well then, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership."

"Indeed it is my fair maiden…"


End file.
